His Wish
His Wish is the first episode of Car-Boy. It aired on February 6, 2014 at 7:00 AM. Plot A 12-year old boy called Chris wishes he had a driver's license, despite his age. During his sleep, his wish comes true... sort of. He becomes a CAR in DISGUISE! (He still acts like a human, though. Most of the time.) He wants to test the new him out, but finds quite a few bad things. Including the world being taken over. Episode length 10:49 Transcript (We see a shot of the Milky Way. While this full scene happens, dramatic music plays. The milky way then fades, and the earth appears. After that, a close up of part of the earth with the word "Whitby" is shown. Then we see a shot of Whitby. It fades into Car-Boy's street. That then fades into Car-Boy's house, and finally fades into inside his house. The dramatic music stops.) Narrator: Welcome to Car-Boy! Car-Boy:'Yay! '''Narrator: Umm, if you're wondering, this is the pilot. Car-Boy: Hooray! I love pilots! Driving planes and stuff! Narrator: Not that pilot, you stupid numbskull. Car-Boy: Oh. (Theme song plays) (Titlecard shows) Narrator: Welcome back to Car-Boy! The best show ever ma- (Nick, Car-Boy's idiot brother, runs in. At one point, the screen freezes and above him it says "Nick (Brotherius Lazius Numbskullius). He begins running again.) Nick: HELP! A weird brown monster is in the kitchen! Oh wait, it's just Meow eating 49 Nesquik bars in a minute. New record, buddy! (An incredibly fat cat walks out, with brown stains all over.) Meow: Meow. (Meow throws up) (Everyone stares with a bit of a constipated look) (Long pause) Nick: Yo Mama so fat, people use her toenails as sleeping bags! Car-Boy: You're weird. Oh my Gosh, bedtime. Bye! (Screen fades away) (Screen appears again, but this time in Car-Boy's bedroom.) Car-Boy: Me want drivey license! ME WANT DRIVEY LICENSE! ME WANT DRIVEY LIIIIIIIIIIIIIICENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! (Car-Boy falls asleep) Car-Boy: I wish I had a driver's license... (Car-Boy falls asleep) (After about 10 seconds, text at the bottom reading "The Next Day" is shown.) Narrator: The next day... (Car-Boy gets out of bed, and puts his nightcap on a table.) Car-Boy: (whistling) (Car-Boy suddenly makes a car noise) Car-Boy: What the- (Screen fades away) (Screen appears again in the kitchen) Car-Boy: (yawns) Can I have some oil? Dad: You want more vegtable oil with your eggs? You've used 499 of 500ml. (Car-Boy revs) Nick: Is there something wrong with Chris? He's been (imitates car noise)''ing for the last 4 hours! ''(Car-Boy scratches) Car-Boy: Oooh, that's beeetter.... Lottie: :O, this is going straight onto FaceBook... (Car-Boy suddenly blows fire out of his mouth) Nick & Lottie: Aaah! What is happening? Nick: Jinx! Lottie: Umm... we have more important thi- (Nick punches Lottie, causing her to karate chop him out the window.) Lottie: OK, I'll run away in horror waving my arms now. (Lottie runs away screaming in horror waving her arms) TBA Trivia *This is the official pilot of Car-Boy. *It is revealed that Car-Boy doesn't know what a pilot (first episode) is, because when the Narrator explains this is the pilot, Car-Boy says "Hooray! I love pilots! Driving planes and stuff!" *Yo Mama jokes are used in this episode. *A video game will be released based on this episode. *This is the only episode to not have an animated titlecard. *This is also the only episode to not say "Car-Boy Presents" at the top of the titlecard. Short The short after this episode was "Family Tree".